hermione and draco who ever thought that would happen
by Lady mikiado
Summary: Well I'm stuck in the forbidden forest being chased my a werewolf by the name of Draco Malfoy. What does he want. Will I get out of this alive. And if I do harry and Ron are so dead.


I do not own harry potter I'm not that good at writing.

i stumble as i dodge another low hanging branch 'dammit why did i come in here' i think to my self

' right because harry and Ron needed Budotuber pus for their potion.' i hear a howl somewhere behind me and i know that it is Malfoy.

i cry out as i trip over a root and i fall. 'great i cut my self now he will have no problem locating me'.

i look up from were i fell and sure enough Malfoy is there but not in his wolf form which confuses me

' if he was going to kill me wouldn't it be better if he was in his wolf form?'

"Hermione, stop running, don't make this more painful for you, i'm not going to kill you, i will never kill you. But you are mine and i am alpha so stop running" he says gently

"what do you want with me Draco?" i say with a sneer

~~~~~~~~ Draco's prov ~~~~~~~~

her scent is driving me nuts. even with the scent of fear in her natural rosewood and lavender scent.

i know i am scaring her, but i don't care tonight i take my mate whether i have to force her or not. but i would rather her willing so i turn back to my human form and using a gentle tone i say

"Hermione, stop running , don't make this more painful for you , i'm not going to kill you, i will never kill you. But you are mine and i am alpha, so stop running"

"what do you want with me?" she says with what i take to be a sneer

i smile slightly and tilt my head to the side looking at her thoughtfully

" i want you to be my mate, you where made for me Hermione, i will not let you go. you are mine and mine alone. i will have you tonight whether you want to or not though i hope you will be willing."

'And if i am not willing" she asks me with a nervous voice "will you rape me?"

"yes" i say simply "you are my mate and it is not a werewolf's mates choice to mate them or not."

she looks into my eyes and i see all the emotions running through them ,hate, anger then understanding and finally acceptance .

' if i agree right now will you be gentle? will you let me continue to live my life and have my friends?"

i nod my head yes

"i do not wish to be turned" she said.

i chuckle " i do not wish to turn you"

"i want to know how you became a werewolf"

"then i will tell you, but first undress"

~~~~~~~ Hermione's prov ~~~~~~~~~~

his words scared me in fact the whole idea of becoming his mate freak the shit out of me but i know that what he said was true, i had no choice.

as i undress i keep my eyes adverted from him i think to myself

'well Hermione how do you get yourself into these things. at least you get the satisfaction on tainted his pure blood family . though you probably should tell him your a virgin.'

i look up and see him already naked and looking at me his eyes showing his lust

i clear my throat then say "well Mal- i mean Draco , since you are going to mate me i thought i should tell you i'm a virgin."

he smiles " i am aware of that Hermione, are you ready love"

'i am so not ready for this' but i give a small smile and say "as ready as i will ever be."

he is in front of me within a second his mouth on mine, lowering me to the ground

still kissing me his hands travel from my arms to my breasts his fingers finding my nipples he rolls them between them i gasp at the pleasure it gives me his lips leave mine trailing kisses down my neck following the path his hands took, he took one nipple into his mouth and sucked and nipped and his other hand traveling even lower, suddenly i feel his hand on my pussy his fingers slipping in side of me i moan out loud "draco please" he starts to finger me his finger moving quickly the pressure inside of me is building so quickly all of a sudden i cum with a cry " Draco!"

before i can recover his fingers leave me and i feel something large pressed against my entrance

"this may hurt a bit love but i promise it will only hurt this one time and i will make it feel good." he says with a touch of regret in his voice and with one stroke he is fully inside of me i cant help but cry out from the pain

~~~~~~~~~ Draco ~~~~~~~

i hold completely still once i am inside of her giving her body time to get use to me, once i feel her lift her hips i start to move " you feel so good Hermione" i pant as i pull out and shove my self back inside her oh so tight pussy. i feel her tighten up and i know she is close. as she starts climax i bite her neck still moving in and out of her pussy as i climax i knot in her and i hear her cry out in pleasure.

afterwards as my mate is sleeping i pick her up and carry her back to Hogwarts after all its time i tell the headmaster i finally mated .

ok so i know this probably sucked but it was my first dramione I promise I will get better. Feedback is happily accepted as the only way to improve is by listening and learning from my mistakes.


End file.
